Sawada Twin Sisters: Daily Arc
by LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal
Summary: Sawada Yuki Luna is the older sister of Sawada Toko Miki. Luna is an not all special person, being called 'Dame-Luna' at school, she is both verbally and physically bullied by her younger twin and others everyday. Miki is a special person by being the Next Vongola Decimo, Reborn comes to train her. But Luna has a hidden secret of her life and powers. Will be hidden or shown?
1. Chapter 1: Varia? Sawada Yuki Luna?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Expect I Own my OC's.**

"Talking"

_"Talking through Though"_

_'Thinking'_

[Writing on paper]

**[My though]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Varia and Sawada Yuki Luna**

_**Italy 'Varia' HQ**_

A man with long silver yelling 'VOIII' as he kicks the door open to the dining room area. Inside the room were 6 other people. 1 teenager with straight blonde hair that covers he's eyes saying 'Shishishi' also at the top of his head was a silver tiara sitting at the table, on the other side was a man with green hair which is on one side and he was also wearing black sunglasses with his hands on the cheeks, about 3 chairs way was a person wearing a purple cloak covering everything accept his face, which has purple markings on each side of the cheek who was also counting money, at the edge of the table was a man who is tall and a heavyset with spiky black hair, also carrying weapons on his back. And the last man is the leader of the group who has black spiky hair and has a buzz cut on the sides, also adorned with feathers and an animal tail (like a racoon tail) at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to the front and his face as scars not full but they are noticeable with angry.

"VOIII HAS THE LITTLE PRINCESS CALLED YET!?" Squalo yelled out.

"Shishishi, the Principessa hasn't called yet. Why?" Belphegor answered raising an eyebrow in curious.

"BECAUSE I JUST GOT NEWS THAT THE OLD MAN HAS CHOSEN HIS NEXT HEIR TO VONGOLA AND HE JUST PICKS ONE OF THOSE BASTARD CEDEF BOSS TWIN DAUGHTERS!" Squalo yelled in a pissed of tone.

"Che, so that old man has finally chosen. Has he huh?" Xanxus said in a little interest.

"Boss, should we tell the little princess about this? She does have to right to know who is chosen right." Levi asked his boss Xanxus.

"Levi-chan is right we should tell her after all Lu-chan is that man daughter, even though she looks nothing like him. Ne~ Squ-chan do you know who it is chosen to be the candidate out of the two? Lussuria ask Squalo in a curious voice.

All Varia turned to Squalo and sweatdrop who all of a sudden the atmosphere around him has started to drop at rapid speed, there was dark auras surrounding him. His head is face down towards the ground and the aura spread even more, now the rest of the squad was curious who it is. But they already know that there is one person who can make to Varia squad this angry and pissed off. Then Mammon who suddenly answered telling them that they were right.

"You guys got it right; it's the younger twin Sawada Toko Miki. She was chosen and that's not all I heard, it seems that Reborn the world greatest hitman is going to train this little runt." Mammon said in disgust voice.

The room temperature dropped by a mile, all Varia **[****Yes including Mammon, wow this girl boy they must really hate badly.]** Look like they are about to killed something or someone, whoever comes through the door they will killed instantly in a flash. Because of the mood that was going around Bel decided to break it a bit.

"Shishishi, you've got to be kidding me. The little twin runt was chosen, I hope that little brat is ready for hell when I see her." Bel said in an irritating tone.

"VOIII I'VE GOT TO KILLED SOMETHING OR SOMEONE NOW, BEFORE I KILLED THAT LITTLE SPOILER BRAT MYSELF!" Squalo yelled in a really angry tone as has he is swinging his sword around.

"Mou~ Why that demon of a devil? Lu-chan is much better choice than that demon." Lussuria said in a non-cheerful tone.

Levi looked at Squalo and Mammon in shock. "Oi, Squalo and Mammon are you serious?" Levi asked in a disbelief voice.

Both Squalo and Mammon face him and nodded telling him that it's true.

"Afraid so, that little spoiled brat is chosen even I couldn't believe it when I first heard it. But it seems like Reborn is going to train that brat, it will be interesting to see how that pretty spoiled princess survive Reborn's training." Mammon answered back to Levi, who was shock and annoyed.

"Che, so that old man has chosen the brat of the bastard huh? I will never accept any one except for her to be chosen." Xanxus said in an annoying and pissed of tone, has is holding his gun and firing it at a wall, to relief his stress.

While the Varia was trying to get their head around the entire topic, all the sudden the laptop that was on the table started beeping and all Varia members gathering around the laptop itself. (I wonder who could it be.) Lussuria press the button to answer it. The screen pop up showing a young girl who is about the age of 14 with long waist length golden blonde hair with gravity-defying hair at the top, in a high ponytail with blue and white snow pattern ribbon with 2 white crystal bells and 2 orange crystal bells tied together holding her hair. Her sky blue eyes filled with pure and innocent in them. It was Sawada Yuki Luna the older twin sister of Sawada Toko Miki; Luna was the only person that Varia has a soft spot for.

"Hello. Xanxus-nii, Squ-nii, Bel-nii, Levi-nii, Viper-nii and Luss-nee." Luna said with a bright smile.

All Varia answered back with a 'Hi or Hello by adding Princess or Little Princess, Bel case Principessa' it was a title which all Varia members gave Luna. Luna meet Varia about when she was 5 years old, Varia came to Japan to look around and found that Luna was getting bullying by other people, they save her and started chatting realising that she was pure and innocent as the sky itself and have decide to train her and protect her the same time. When it was time to go the Varia gave her a laptop so that she can chat to them whenever she can.

"What's wrong everyone you all look like your about the kill someone. Why?" Luna asked in a worry and curious tone.

All Varia looked at each other then back at her and said "N-No, n-n-nothing is wrong, at all." All Varia members said in a nervous tone, they didn't want to worry her at all. She is worried and suffered enough thanks to her younger twin who is always picking and getting other people to bully her.

Luna raised an eyebrow, she stop and think of the reason. Then she remembered a little while ago before she called them, she did a little hacking into Mafia sites **[Yes Luna is a hacker not well known through just an average hacker able to break into the highest security system. (Are you sure she's an average hacker?)]** she was looking for anything that could happen and she found that the next Vongola heir has been chosen and that a hitman is coming to tutor that person, yes it was her younger twin Miki who was chosen. It was a shock but she can understand why she was chosen and not her because of what her mum Nana must've told coughdadcough about her bad result, while Miki results are much, much better than hers. Luna decide to talk again, she wandered what they reactions would be like.

Luna started to get their attention "Ummm… you guys… GUYS!" she yelled.

They all heard her call them and they face the laptop screen. "If you're worried about the next Vongola Decimo, its Miki isn't it." Luna said in a serious voice.

Varia members was shock and thought _'How did she know that, she couldn't off, could she'_.

"Yes, I did hack into the Vongola HQs and got information about it." Luna replied with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow all Varia said "How did you..." they trailed off.

She started laughing "Hahahaha! D-D-Did you guys forget that I'm a hacker and a good one, those firewall were easy for me to break through. And~" Luna trailed off and laugh even harder.

Varia all face palm themselves of that, they didn't think that she could easily hack into Vongola HQs computers and get information that fast, but then again she is a hacker and a damn good one too. Still wondering how is she an average hacker again, they all thought.

"You guys are too easy read especially if it's about Miki, basically your faces gives it way too hahahaha!" Luna said in a cheerful tone while still laughing.

All Varia sweatdropped at Luna who's trying to keep her laughing in controlled. "Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine as long as the hitman doesn't do anything that involves me in it, like getting me involve with Mafia, which is already too late though. I'll be fine, Ok. Trust me; I'll call you guys every day to give you the update on what's happening." Luna said.

All Varia's nodded to her response and telling her to be careful around Miki and Reborn don't let her guard down. Luna nodded and said goodbye to her brothers and sister, she turned off her laptop and face the bedroom wall. There was 7 men's in her room, like ghost or spirit something.

"Well, did you all hear that? About the next Vongola Decimo is chosen. Looks like I'll have trouble doing things what I what to do the hard way now *sigh*. Luna said.

She raised her arms in the air and said "Hell will come to my house tomorrow, I better be ready" Luna said with a smile and then let out a sigh.

The 7 men's looks irritated or annoying after hearing the conversation between her and Varia's and couldn't believe it.

* * *

**My First Story and Chapter. HOPE you like it. ****Sorry if is not good. **

**But Please don't forget to 'REVIEW' the Chapter.**

**And REMEMBER that I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**I ONLY OWN THE OC's! (Sawada Yuki Luna, Sawada Toko Miki and her Guardians)**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

12th of January 2015


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Vongola Generation Miki?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Expect I Own my OC's.**

"Talking"

_"Talking through Though"_

_'Thinking'_

[Writing on paper]

**[My though]**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vongola Primo and Guardians and Miki Toko Sawada**

_**Japan 'Sawada Resident' Luna's room**_

A man with golden blonde gravity-defying hair and sky blues like Luna, wearing a suit with a cape over the top said in a disbelief voice. "I can't believe it!" he put his hands on his head. "I can't believe this can I, can I?" asking himself. "Of what I just heard what the Varia and Luna just said, can you guys." He turned his head to face the other 6 mans.

"Yes Giotto believe it and… NO! I CAN NOT, WHO WOULD IN THERE GOD RIGHT MIND WOULD CHOSE THAT SPOIL BRAT!" yelled a man with red hair; he has a scarlet tattoo that resembled that of storm flames. It decorated has his face and extended down his prominent jaw line and ended on his right collarbone, has a really irritated and pissed off face at the moment.

"Ahaha~! Now, now G calm down. Yes we heard it Giotto and I must say I also can't believe it." Said a man who is trying the calm down the angry red hair known as G, he has short black hair and was wearing an old kimono kind of clothes with a pointy hat.

"G! GOD WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU BY USING HIS NAME! ASARI RIGHT, I'M ALSO SHOCK! EXTREEEMMEEE!" yelled a man pumping his fist both in the air, who has shot black hair and wearing a priest outfit.

"Yare, yare~ Lampo-sama can't believe that she is chosen. It's going to be hell in Vongola." said a man who let out a yawn has green hair wearing white t-shirt and long black pants. His face looks bored and tired.

"Nufufufu~ for once it agree with this stupid cow, Vongola will fall Giotto." A man said with a werid laugh, which has a blue coughmeloncough hairstyle.

"Nn." Was all the man said, he had blonde hair and steel blue eyes facing away from the crowds.

The man identified as Daemon Spade face Alaude. "Nufufufu~ Can't you say anything else Skylark-kun~" he said.

Alaude glares at him. "Shut up, you stupid melon-head herbivore." He said as he got his handcuffs out.

A tick mark appeared on Daemon head. "Nufufu~ Oya, oya that wasn't nice Skylark." He said as he materialised his scythe from a purple mist ready for a battle, then the battle begun between Daemon and Alaude. **[Hahaha~ Never gets old I tell you.]**

Luna was quiet, listening and watching the conversation that was happening at the moment between the 7 men who are ghost or spirit of Vongola Primo the founder of Vongola himself and his Guardians.

Luna meet them after the Varia's left about when she was 6 years old, she got lost in the forest due to her younger twin pranks, she ran and ran until she was in a forest then she heard someone talking at it was the 7 spirit that was talking. They heard a noise in the bush and turned around and saw a little girl that looked like their boss or friend in every way, their mouth jaw dropped to the grounded, expect for the blonde hair and melon hair person who was just surprised by the appearance of the little girl.

Every man turned their face to the golden blonde man who was also shocked and sweatdrop at his friends or guardians reaction towards her, they kept looking back and forward between him and the little girl, he continued to sweatdropped more at their back and forth heads. After the comparison reaction the 7 ghost was talking to Luna they realised that she was talking to them, let alone having a conversation with them because they were after all ghosts that no-one sees, they were shocking and sad of what the little girl told them that her younger twin sister was always bullying her and verbally attacking her, she never did anything wrong or talked to them they just attack her but she told them that the attacks doesn't hurt as much as it used to because big kind brothers trained her, all of them were shocked how a little girl like her able to train so they decided to train her more and look after her.

At the age of 7 Luna achieved a great result of training, all of them grew fond of her and decide that she can called him her brothers. **[Yes! even Alaude and Daemon Spade but imagine G really nice 'weird']** After that long year the ghost all stayed with Luna, they sometime vanish but she didn't mind, she also found out that she was related to Giotto that he was her great-great great grandfather and she also found out that soon they are going to choose the next Vongola heir.

Back to Luna who was just sitting down on the table drawing in her sketchbook of what is happening right now, after she finish she decide to break the yelling and fighting or whatever they were doing.

Luna coughs to get their attention which she did. "Ummm…. Gio-nii, G-nii, Asari-nii, Knuckle-nii, Lampo-nii-sama, Melon-nii…" Daemon heard it and went to the corner of the room and started to have a depressing aura around him, he started to mutter something _Does Luna hate me or something calling me Melon. She must, yes she must. Sorry for whatever I did. _Everyone that is in the room sweatdropped at his words while Alaude smirked.

She realised her mistake and quickly corrected herself "Ah sorry I mean Daemon-nii and Alaude-nii, if you guys are forgetting the 'World Greatest Hitman Reborn' is coming tomorrow right" they all nodded.

"It's going to be difficult for me to keep my acting up and let's not forget that I have to call Xan-nii and everyone from time to time. I don't want him to know my connection to the Mafia world." she said with a frowned.

In the corner of the room Daemon was gloomy still from Luna calling him Melon-nii "Nu-fu-fu~" they turned to Daemon who was still depressed. "She's right." He turned around and faces them. "What are you going to do now?" he asked her.

Luna shook her head sideways. "I'm not sure Mel- Daemon-nii, it's going to be hard to keep acting quiet since at school and home I don't really talk." Daemon when back facing the corner when he heard the word Mel meaning Melon.

They sweatdropped again.

She raised her hands in her air. "Heck! People even think that I'm mute." Luna said putting her hands back down in distress.

"Ahaha~ that's right." Asari said with a laughing and calm manner.

"Tsk, Luna you have to focus on the hitman first, he is going to train that annoying spoil brat to become Vongola Decimo, in other words he is going to stay here from tomorrow and on. That's the problem right, Giotto." G said and asked his friend best.

"G right Luna, you need to calm down my hyper intuition is telling me that when he comes, he might not be suspicious of you since you're so good father, told him that you're not supposed be involve with any Mafia stuff though it's too late anyway." Giotto said to Luna trying to calm her down.

"Yare, yare Giotto is right that idiot of a father knows nothing about you, well expect for you grades and result but he only know that of what your mother told him. Who knows maybe that hitman might realised something in you and think that Vongola Nono might if chosen the wrong candidate for Vongola Famiglia." Said Lampo as he let out a sighed for talking to long.

"I 100% AGREE TO THE EXTREME OF WHAT LAMPO HAS SAID, HE MIGHT CHANGE THE CANDIDATE TO YOU LUNA, WHICH WOULD BE GOOD TO THE EXTREEMMMEEE!" Knuckle yelled pumping his fists out in the air and making everyone cover their ears that the high noise.

"Nn. If he does, that it would be good." Alaude said.

Everyone nodded at the plan.

After a couple of silence Luna mother called her for dinner, Luna got up from the chair and headed towards the kitchen to eat dinner, her brothers followed her downstairs.

"Ara~ Lu-chan and Mi-chan I got a mail telling me that tomorrow there is going to be a home tutor is coming." Said a lady who has shoulder length brown hair and honey-brown eyes, she is Sawada Nana the mother of the twins and the wife of Sawada Iemitsu.

"Heh! Did you heard that Dame-Luna that's perfect for someone as useless and idiot as you!" a young girl said in a mean and hiss tone of voice. She has long blonde hair that is out to her elbows and blue eyes, she is completely different to Luna, and she has the image of her father mostly.

Luna who really pissed off right now. _"Come on Luna you can do it, don't let the words get to you now"_ Luna hearing Giotto who is trying to calm her down, when all of a sudden Miki feel out of the chair.

Luna saw that G and Lampo who suddenly pulled the chair and Miki who fell "WHAT THE HELL!" Miki yelled in an outraged as her food fell on top of her, Miki screamed which cause everyone to cover their ears of the high pitched they can hear.

Luna sweatdropped and was **[key word 'was'] **trying to recover her hearing, she heard G and Lampo who was the cause of this little incident laughing their heads off on the floor along with Knuckle, Asari and even Giotto who was giggling, while Daemon who was laughing 'Nufufu~' and Alaude who was just smirking at the scene.

Nana looked at Miki. "Ara~ Mi-chan are you okay?" she asked in concerned.

Miki got up and looked at Luna. "WHAT?! DO YOU THINK THAT IT IS FUNNY!" she yelled at Luna.

Luna looked at Miki, she just recovered from the scream and now she has to worry about the yelling. She shook her head sideways, telling Miki that it isn't.

"AH! Thought so Dame-Luna!" Miki hissed and left the dinning room and running to the bathroom.

After that dinner accident, Miki who was in the shower cleaning herself off the food, Luna was still in the kitchen helping her mum washing the dishes. "Ara~ Lu-chan are you okay?" her mum ask with a worry face, knowing what Miki said to her really hurt her.

Luna turned to her and nodded telling her mum that everything is fine no need to worry. Then she point to upstairs saying she's going to sleep, her mum nodded and hug her saying 'good-night' Luna hugged her back and waved good-night to her, Nana nodded.

In her bedroom Luna was changed into her P.J's. Luna P.J was snowflakes patterns and it was blue and whites like the snow itself, she let her hair down her waist hair that was now knee length, she waved goodbye and said good-night to Giotto and others while they said good-night as well, they vanish to somewhere.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Again this is my first story sorry for the mistakes, cause I was never good at writing stories.**

**Don't forgot to review the chapter. **

**Thank you **

* * *

13th of January 2015


	3. Chapter 3: The World Greatest Hitman?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Expect I Own my OC's.**

"Talking"

_"Talking through Though"_

_'Thinking'_

[Writing on paper]

**[My though]**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The World Greatest Hitman? Baby? Tutor?**

_**Japan 'Sawada Resistance'**_

The sun was shining down in Luna room and she moan due to the sunlight in her face, she woke up and checked the time it was 7:00am in the morning. Luna got out of bed went to the bathroom and got change into her school uniform, it was a white collar shirt with a red tie girls are supposed to wear a bow but Luna hates it and wear a tie instead and blue skirt that is above her knees, with white socks to complete her uniform in winter the only different is that she wears a blazer. She also popped on her glasses.

Luna came out of the bathroom and saw Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon and Alaude, she greeted them "Morning. Gio-nii, G-nii, Asari-nii, Knuckle-nii, Lampo-nii-sama, Daemon-nii and Alaude." Luna said with a bright cheerful smile.

They replied 'Hello/ Hi, morning Luna' except for Alaude who just nodded in response. Luna went to the mirror and tied her up in a high ponytail with snow ribbon and bells holding it up, she quickly check herself and nodded in satisfy, she face the time it was 7:15am.

Luna exited her room with her school bag with Primo and Guardians following behind her, she walked downstairs to the kitchen table and saw that nobody is wake yet.

"What are you going to do Luna?" Giotto asked her.

"I'm just going to cook some breakfast for mum and Miki I guess, since mum isn't awake yet." Luna whispered to him quietly so no-one could here.

She started cooking; there was bacon and egg, with toast and juice on the table. She was quietly eating all of the sudden her hyper intuition spiked up, telling her that someone is coming; she looked at Giotto and notice that his intuition is telling him the same thing.

Luna and Giotto face each other than Giotto said "Luna, it's probably Reborn. Just act like you always do. OK" He told her that it's going to be alright, she nodded and continued to eat.

Nana came downstairs, to cook breakfast when she saw Luna, she smiled at Luna warmly "Ara~ Lu-chan did you cook breakfast." Nana said. Luna nodded in return and smiles as well.

All of the sudden Luna and Nana heard the doorbell rang '_Ding Dong' _they face the door, Luna got up but Nana stop her and told her that she'll get and Luna will finish her breakfast, she nodded in return and continued eating. Nana came back, Luna face her and saw a baby with black suit, yellow collar shirt underneath with a black tie, with a fedora on top that had yellow strip around it and on top of it was a green lizard, also had a yellow pacifier around his neck.

Luna was thinking _'This is Reborn, his a Arcobaleno, same as Uncle Bermuda but the pacifier colour is different, its yellow meaning his a Sun Arcobaleno. Great!... Well I better be careful now, and my intuition is telling me that something interesting might happen. Hehehehe can't wait' _she giggled to herself catching the baby attention.

* * *

_**1 hour and half be Reborn Arrived at Sawada House**_

As soon as Reborn arrived in Japan, he headed to the Sawada House to tutor the next Vongola heir as Vongola Decimo herself by the request of Nono, which he accepted.

When Reborn arrived it was 6:40am in the morning the sun hadn't even raised yet, he thought that it might be a good time to go through the file he got from Nono himself.

It shows a photo of Miki and information.

_Sawada Toko Miki_

_Age: 14_

_Relatives: Sawada Nana (Mother), Sawada Iemitsu (Father) and Sawada Yuki Luna (Older Twin Sister)_

_Records: Results of tests are C class and popular among girls and boys, smart and also known as the princess of the school. A good candidate for boss. _

_(And so on information about her.)_

Reborn said "Ummm… She does a bit look like that Baka-Iemitsu, Princess huh? Never thought of that, she looks like a spoiler person especially with her eyes, looks tainted and impure, what is Nono thinking of choosing her. But no matter I'll change that attitude of hers." Reborn chuckled.

"Now let's see the older twin" Reborn flipped the page and his eyes widen in shock of the appearance of Luna.

"She looks exactly like Vongola Primo, especially with that golden blonde gravity-defying hairstyle and sky blue eyes, well expect for the glasses she wears. Heh this might be interesting than I thought" Reborn smirk.

It shows a photo of Luna and information.

_Sawada Yuki Luna_

_Age: 14_

_Relatives: Sawada Nana (Mother), Sawada Iemitsu (Father) and Sawada Toko Miki (Younger Twin Sister)_

_Information: Luna is known as 'Dame-Luna' at school, she doesn't speak (she could be mute) her school records are bad and mostly verbally and physically bullying by people her age or older. People sometime think that how is she related to Miki, who is popular and smart._

And so on…

Reborn frowned at the information is less only 1 page and Miki was give 2 pages at least? _'Baka-Iemitsu you can write 2 pages of Miki and only 1 page on Luna, idiot! Luna huh? She has pure and innocent eyes reflecting on it.' _He thought.

"Well I better get ready to meet them, might be interesting since Luna looks like a carbon copy of Primo except her gender." Reborn chuckled, and left the top of the tree.

Reborn rung the door bell and opened up showing Nana Sawada, she smiled at the baby in front of the door. "Ara~ Little baby are you lost? She asked, wondering if someone lost a baby.

"Ciaossu" Reborn raised his small hands. I'm Reborn the home tutor for your daughter." he said, introducing himself.

"Ara~ Reborn-kun. My name is Sawada Nana but you can call me Mama if you want. Lu-chan and Mi-chan would love to meet there home tutor, Please come in." Nana said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Reborn said with a smile.

While entering the house Nana showed Reborn to the kitchen were Luna was eating her breakfast, Reborn was talking and heard a giggle he turned to face Luna and he's eyes widen but not to show the surprise of it. _'She looks exactly like Vongola Primo in person' _Reborn thought.

* * *

_**Back to the Present**_

Luna saw the man face and sort off tried to hold her laugh in, _"Ummm... my guess is that he is shock by my appearance. Isn't that right G-nii?" _she asked G.

G looked at her and nodded _"Well it isn't surprise that he is shocked by it. After all you look exact carbon copy of Giotto." _He said.

Asari nodded as well. _"Ahaha~ Don't forget that we were also shocked by your appearance when we first meet you." _He said while laughing.

Knuckle agreed as well. _"Yes Asari was right we were shocked by it, it's not everyday we meet a descendant of Primo and that person looks EXTREMELY LIKE HIM! TO THE EXTREEEMMEE! _He raised his fists in the air.

While the rest was chattering about it Giotto cut in _"Ok, ok I get it guys. Will you all stop talking about me and Luna's appearance already?" _Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"_Yes I am not surprise that the hitman is shocked by the look of Luna, end of the subject now." _Giotto scolded at them.

"_Nufufu~ But Primo it's fun to make fun of someone face expression when see Luna appearance. Is it not?" _Daemon said sarcastically.

Alaude who just rolled his eyes at this.

Then everyone heard footsteps it was Miki just woke up and still in her she saw Luna and grunted at the site, but when she turned to face a baby that she next to her mum.

"Ara~ Lu-chan and Mi-chan, this baby here is Reborn-kun and he is your home tutor. Isn't that great." Nana said with a giggle.

"Ciaossu!" he raises his right hand in the air. "Luna and Miki. I'm Reborn the home tutor and Miki I'm here to make you become boss of a Mafia." Reborn smirked at Miki face reaction.

Luna pretended to be shock so her sky blue eyes widen in shock of what she just heard from Reborn, then she face towards Miki who just fainted. _'Oh! My she fainted.' _She shook her head._ "Well the tutor isn't for me from the beginning but for you Miki. But still she fainted, I wonder… What made her faint?" _Luna asked her brothers.

"_Yare~ yare~ Maybe the part where she has a baby, I mean a baby as a home tutor and not the Mafia part she heard. Spoil princess fainted before she heard that part."_ Lampo muttered.

They all nodded at the right answer that Lampo said and was trying not to laugh.

"Ara~ is Mi-chan alright?" Nana asked in a worry tone.

Reborn sigh at the reaction he got. "Don't worry Mama, she just fainted. Oi Dame-Luna" he told Luna. "Carry your sister up to her room would you." he said more like a command towards Luna who just snap out of her daze and nodded.

Reborn face Nana. "Mama, where going to have a little chat before she can have her breakfast." He said and hopped on Luna head as she carried Miki up to her room.

Miki room was filled with things she wanted. **[Too lazy to go though it XD]** As Luna place her down _'Man she is heavy did she just gain more weight or something. This is ridiculous!' _she thought to herself and pretended to be tired panting.

Then she was on the side of the bed away from Miki who suddenly woke up. "What the hell just happen? What am I doing in my room?" she saw Luna "And WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM FOR!?" she yelled towards Luna who flinched at the tone of her voice.

"You fainted Baka-Miki, so I had Luna to carry you up here." Reborn answered.

Miki turned her head towards Reborn who was sitting on her chair. And remembered what she just did in front of him. "I see then. What do you mean back then about me being a boss of a Mafia family?" she asked Reborn.

Luna suddenly feels the urged to leave and started to walk when. "You stay here and listen it doesn't involve you but you in to learn about her history." she titled her head a bit, of what Reborn said.

Luna turned her head toward Reborn and nods her head - _Ok if you say so, if it's important to know. -_ Reborn understand her facial expression.

Luna sat on her floor away from her sister. Miki was in her own world until Reborn chameleon changed into a gun to get her attention, her face changed to scared and she was nervously sweating.

Reborn face Luna who was quietly observing the weapon and it changed back to Reborn little green chameleon, it when towards Luna as she pick it up, she smiled towards it and started petting it gently _Oh, aren't you a cute one _Reborn smiled at her expression it was rare to see Leon get attach to someone he just meet.

Reborn face towards Miki to answer her question. "Yes, Baka-Miki has I said. You are the next boss who was chosen by Vongola Nono and your father of being Vongola Decimo, the Vongola Famiglia is the most powerful Mafia Famiglia that ever exists." Reborn said has he pulled out paper with names in it as it continued.

"Your great, great, great grandfather was Vongola Primo who is the founder of Vongola Famiglia. So you're a direct candidate to become Vongola Decimo; someone has killed the other candidates." He said with a serious voice.

Miki was quiet the whole time, while Luna was talking in her head with Giotto and the others about what he said about the other candidates been killed, without Reborn realising it.

Luna pretends to be shock and turned her head towards Miki who had her head down, looking at the ground in silence though.

Reborn said to talk breaking the silence. "Don't worry Baka-Miki; I'm going to train you to become a Mafia boss, so get ready." he smirked a dark evil one too.

Luna suddenly shivered at the site of the face. _"I kind of feel sorry for her and yet I don't"_ said Luna and Giotto and friends and they nodded.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**DON'T Forget to Review**

* * *

13th of January 2015


	4. Chapter 4: Dying Will Bullet? Resolve?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Expect I Own my OC's.**

"Talking"

_"Talking through Though"_

_'Thinking'_

[Writing on paper]

**[My though]**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Dying Will Bullet? Resolve?**_

It was 8:20am Luna and Miki who suddenly running out of the house. Miki turned to Luna "Don't you dare walk the same path as me. Got it?" Miki grunted at Luna.

Little did Miki know Reborn was behind them and frowned at Miki _'Baka-Miki must really hate her sister, I wonder what she did' _Reborn thought and decide to cut it, Luna already knew that Reborn was following them; she nodded to Miki and started to walk off on her own.

"Ciaossu, Baka-Miki." Reborn said.

Miki was startled "Wha… Reborn what are you doing here?" she asked him with a shocked voice.

"I came to see how would you do in school, I'm your tutor remember." Reborn answered.

"Hah! But… y-y-you can't." Miki replied with nervous voice.

"I can and I will, anyway why did you tell Luna to walk a different path." Reborn asked in curious voice.

"Because she is dame, it would be embarrassing if people saw us walking together." Miki replied in annoying tone.

"You sound like you hate her. Why?" Reborn asked

"Who wouldn't hate her, she is so dame and useless at everything. She is even weak. Can we stop talking about her now?" Miki hissed out in annoy talking about her.

"Alright let me ask you one more question, if died now what would you regret doing." Reborn asked.

"Hah! What kind of question is that? Fine I'll answer it, it would be making someone fall in love with me and that is Yamamoto Takeshi, he's practically the one of hot guys and he is really good at sport.

Reborn smirked as Leon changed into a gun. "It's finally time, Die" said Reborn who was chuckling.

Miki started to sweat. "W-w-what are y-y-you d-d-doing with that R-Reborn." She stuttered nervously.

He smirked "You'll know when you die." Reborn responded and shot her in the forehead.

'_I'm going to die. What a waste, if I had the will I would've made Yamamoto fall in love with me' _Miki thought, falling backwards.

Many people were surrounding Miki body, Reborn who smoothly hid the gun. Then he watched the scene, Miki clothes rip apart and she came out in her underwear and bra, but there was flame on top of her forehead.

Miki emerged from the grounded. "REBORN!" she yelled and continued. "I'M GOING TO TELL YAMAMOTO TAKESHI TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WITH MY DYING WILL!" and she began to run towards the direction where Yamamoto was.

The people started to whisper to each other things like "what a crazy kid, "does she have no shame, running around like that" and other stuff.

Reborn who chuckling at her resolves and left the area.

* * *

_**With Luna, Vongola Primo and Co.**_

Luna was walking minding her own busy and suddenly Giotto and her hyper intuition spiked up, Luna and Giotto stopped and all the others stopped as well, she and Giotto stared at each other thinking _'What's going to happen.'_

"Oi Giotto, Luna. Are you two okay?" G asked in a concern voice wondering why they stopped all the sudden.

Giotto snapped out of it. "H-Huh? Yeah were fine, it's just that our hyper intuition just spiked up all the sudden. That's all, no worries guys." Giotto answered and Luna nodded in response saying the same thing as Giotto.

All of them nodded, and then they all heard a voice yelling more like screaming, the noise was getting closer and closer.

They all turned around and mouth dropped expect for Luna who just sweatdrop, Daemon and Alaude just looked at the image in disgust. As the image of Miki in her underwear and bra ran pass them, Luna got out of the way to make sure that she isn't run over by her.

A silence between everyone for a couple of minute then…

G put his hands on his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he yelled in disbelief of what he saw, while scaring everyone except for Alaude and Daemon, they all got out of the shock.

"Ah-ah-ha~ Well that was unpleasant, wasn't it guys." Asari said in a laughing nervous tone.

Knuckle nodded "Yeah that was… EXTREMELY BADLY BAD FOR KIDS TO SEE. TO THE EXTREEEMMEE!" he yelled in response.

Lampo yawned and muttered "Yare, yare~ Lampo-sama didn't need to see that."

Daemon shook his head in agree with Lampo and said "Nufufu~ that was unpleasant to see."

"Hn." Alaude said but he agreed as well.

Luna and Giotto looked at each other and noticed that this was what their intuition was telling them. "Well~ that was disturbing and un-called for." Giotto said in a shocking tone.

They all looked at Luna and were surprise when she let out a giggle. "Lu-Luna…" catching the girl attention "What's wrong? Why are you giggling all of the sudden?" Giotto asked Luna in a worry tone.

Luna faced them and said "Hehehe~ it's because of what our intuition was telling us this morning that something interesting might happen and it did. Hehehe~ I can't wait to tell Xan-nii and the others about this, it's going to be fun~" Luna said in a mocking tone and she giggled even more.

All of them sweatdropped at her manner.

"But…" Luna started which everyone turned to her.

"Did you guys see that, the flame on her forehead, in other words Reborn must of shot her with Dying Will Bullet, he starting her training but her resolve it must have something to do with her 'making someone in love' after that is her resolve." Luna finished off in a serious and chuckled tone.

Making everyone look at her and starting to think she is right about that.

When Daemon realised how much time has passed, he decide to break it up for now, he walked up to Luna and pointed at the watch on her arm "Nufufu~ Hate to break your mood at the moment, but little princess if you kept thinking about it you're going to be late and that little skylark boy is there around this time." Daemon said and Alaude glares at him.

Luna looked at the watched; her eyes widen in shock and started bolting towards the school. She was running at full speed, she reached the gate in time. And heard the whole school laughing their heads of at Miki appearance.

* * *

**Thank you.**

**Don't Forget to Review.**

* * *

13th of January 2015


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm Meets the Pure Sky

**Chapter 5: The Storm Meets the Pure Sky**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Expect I Own my OC's.**

"Talking"

_"Talking through Though"_

_'Thinking'_

[Writing on paper]

**[My though]**

* * *

_**Namimori Middle School**_

After that little incident, Miki was challenge by Mochida-senpai who was the captain of the kendo club. Miki of course accepts thanks to Reborn, she beat him thanks to the Dying Will Bullets that he shot.

At the same night as the incident Luna called the Varia and told them what happen and they were laughing their heads off at the videos that she took secretly. Giotto and his friends as well and wondering when did she take the video, it was a mystery to them.

And at night Reborn told her that she has to join the volleyball battle between her class and someone else because some people in her classes that enter got stomach aches by eating pizzas. Luna and Giotto sweatdropped at this, Reborn smile innocently that he didn't do anything which made Miki more annoyed. Luna and Giotto silently giggle at the scene in front of them, after dinner Luna got change and fell straight to sleep before saying goodnight.

"Alright class." Nezu-sensei said the next day. "We have a new student from who is from Italy. Come in!" The student walked and stopped next to the teacher "Class I like to introduce you to Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera who has silver hair with green eyes and his face showed the attitude of a bad man.

Luna, Giotto, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo all jaw dropped that the person and turned to face G who's mouth was widened opened in shock. Daemon and Alaude is not with them at the moment probably fighting somewhere.

Luna was the first to snap out of it. _"Wao~ he looks like G-nii. Doesn't he Gio-nii?" _she asked Giotto has she adjusted her glasses.

He nodded _"Yes he does, maybe he's a descendent of G." _Giotto replied.

Asari patted G shoulder. _"Ahahaha~ Wow G congrats you got yourself a double too."_ he said in a laughing matter.

"_Yare, yare~ You've got to be kidding Lampo-sama can't take two hot head like this." _Lampo muttered.

"_GOD, NO YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" _G yelled in disbelief of what he is seeing.

"_G, GOD WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU BY USING HIS NAME TO THE EXTREME." _Knuckle yelled back at G.

Luna got out of her conversation with them and face Gokudera who just kick Miki table and said "I will never except you has Vongola Decimo." He hissed out.

'_Umm… he even talks like G-nii. Tehe~ I wonder where is Daemon-nii and Alaude-nii gone off to?' _Luna though and smirked at it.

She notice that her Hyper Intuition is telling her that Reborn was watching the whole scene, but she tried to ignore it was much as she can and her intuition she telling her that something might happen between them _'So something might happen huh? Might be interesting to watch or do at least.' _She thought.

Reborn was quietly observing his student Miki who was in shocked of what just happened. "Baka-Miki Gokudera Hayato is the perfect candidate for the storm guardian and all he need is the test you." Reborn smirked at this and turned his head to Luna who is in a daze, more like talking to Giotto and them.

Reborn still just over of how much she looks like him, it was still a surprise. _'I wonder if Nono knows about this and Baka-Iemitsu do you know about this as well.' _Reborn though and frown, it wasn't a surprise much since he hasn't been home for years and hasn't seen his daughter for a while.

In class during lunch Yamamoto Takeshi who has black spiky and like brown eyes, he has an easy- going personality. Yamamoto came up to Miki and said "Yo Miki, good luck in the volleyball battle."

Miki blushed "Eh? Yamamoto-kun you're in it too?" she asked.

"Yamamoto-kun is in it as well, he is good at baseball and other type of sports." One student answered. And they said their good-bye and meet in the gym, Miki who was freaking out at the moment decide to find Reborn and asked for help.

* * *

**School Roof Top: With Luna, Giotto and Co.**

Luna was at the roof top enjoying the sun that is shining down on her while she is sketching in her sketchbook of the town she sees in front of her. She was smiling and humming a song that she just recently started making, Giotto and his friends were enjoying her humming until Giotto and Luna stopped and turned around where Reborn is about the appear from.

Reborn appeared "Ciaossu Dame-Luna." Reborn said.

Luna nodded - _Hello Reborn-san, what are you doing here? - _she titled her head to the side. Reborn smirked and it made Luna shiver thinking that something bad is going to happen.

Reborn titled his head a bit "Eh~ Nothing at all just wondering. What are you doing up here in the first place." he asked in a child manner.

Luna sweatdropped at Reborn manner, - _Nothing much just enjoying the sun and drawing the town, that's all. Why? - _She replied in a curious tone.

"Drawing huh? Can I see?" Reborn asked as he is walking towards Luna, she nodded and handed him her sketchbook.

Reborn was surprise by the artist skill and ability to draw, after flipping through the pages he stopped at one page _'How does she know this' _Reborn thought but let it go.

He faced Luna and handed back her sketchbook, "Dame-Luna," Reborn said catching her attention "Your going to be in the volleyball tournament after school with your sister Ciao~" he finished his sentence with a smirk at the end.

Luna eyes widen at Reborn - _W-w-WHAT!? Reborn I can't - _Luna said as her face was shocked but when she looked up Reborn was nowhere to be found. She starting sulking and dark auras appeared around her when she is filling more depressed.

Giotto, G, Asari and Knuckle who was watching the scene unfold, looked at Luna when all of the sudden she stood up looking around to see if anyone is here and yelled out "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" from her shocking Giotto, G, Asari and Knuckle who is near her.

"L-L-Luna, calm down, It's just one tournament come on you can do it." Giotto said as he is trying to calm Luna down.

"But Gio-nii, I don't want to~" Luna whined at him.

"Sorry Giotto but she is right you know, at school she is known as 'dame' for a reason to not get involves with this." G said in understanding with Luna.

Luna pointed to G "See, even G-nii agrees with me." She continued to whine more.

"But Luna it just one tournament okay just do it for once, PLEASE~!" Giotto whined with puppy eyes and Luna who sweatdropped at it and nodded in losing against Giotto, he cheered in success while his friends sweat drops. Luna adjusted her glasses and left the roof top.

* * *

**Inside the School Building: Miki and Reborn**

'_I need to find Reborn to help me with this tournament. Where is he?' _Miki though.

"Ciaossu Baka-Miki." Reborn appeared out of nowhere and Miki turned around seeing Reborn who was smirking at her.

"R-R-Reborn, Where were you? I was looking for you." Miki asked.

Reborn smirked "I was with Luna for the moment to tell her that she is entering the tournament as well." he replied.

"W-w-WHAT!? Why would Dame-Luna enter the volleyball tournament? She would make the whole team lose." Miki said with venom in her voice.

"Because I can and I already signed her up." Reborn replied with a scolded tone.

"Fine, but if we lose everyone is going to blame her for the lost." Miki said as she starting walking towards the gym.

'_I know that Baka-Miki hates her sister but never knew she hated her to talk like that.' _Reborn though as he vanish to the gym.

* * *

**GYM: VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT**

Miki who was standing down wearing her gym clothes that is white shirt with red around the collar, red shorts and sneakers with white socks. Yamamoto and the boys are on the field that the volleyball lines where, they were wearing simpler to the girl expect the collar and long or shorts pants were blue.

"Oi Miki, Where is Dame-Luna? Is she even coming?" one of the boys asked Miki.

"Don't know and don't care if she shows up or not. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Miki yelled in disappointment.

Yamamoto was watching wondering why Miki who hate her sister, he understands that Luna is Dame but still there was something more to it.

Luna showed up and walked to Yamamoto she gently tap his shoulder to get his attention, which she got Yamamoto turns around and sees Luna smiling at him - _I don't know if I can help much, but I can try to help. Right? - _Luna stared at Yamamoto and somehow he understands her and nodded at her telling her that she'll be a reserve for the game. She understands and started walking off while the student who was playing went to Yamamoto and asked what happen, he told them what Luna had said and was shocked that he understands her, even Gokudera.

Miki was on the field while Luna was on the bench sitting quietly and observing the game with a bored expression on her face. Sasagawa Kyoko the school idol came up and talked to her alone with her best friend Kurosawa Hana.

Kyoko has short shoulder length orange and brownish hair and big caramel eyes, Hana who had long wavy black hair and black hairs and she has a mean kind of attitude.

Luna smiled at them and they smile back. "Are you ok?" Kyoko asked.

_\- I'm okay - _Luna titled her head a bit - _Is there something wrong? - _Kyoko somehow understand her as well has Hana.

Hana decide to speak up "No, nothing is wrong but... Your different you know that. Some girls would normally kill to be with Yamamoto Takeshi, but you look like you don't care at all." she said.

Luna was who confusion, she face them - _Really to be honest I don't really care at all, girls always so gagga over hot boys but me I don't. I just like to be myself. Sorry no offence. –_

Hana and Kyoko smiled "No worries, that's good thing to do and just be herself and don't worry what people say to you." Hana said to Luna and she nodded in response.

Some of the students were wondering how they could understand her let alone have a conversation with her because of her 'dame' title students didn't care as much to talk to her.

Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo smiled at the scene in happiness, even Daemon and Alaude.

Watching the game and talking to Luna, they were an incident one of the players for class 2-A got injured. Yamamoto helped carried the student to the bench, Luna got out of the way and adjusted her glasses to see what wrong. Luna saw the foot was bruised and need to be treated, she quickly got the first aid kit and tap Yamamoto on her shoulder - _I need to treat, and it's probably bruised due to the rough game. Can I? -_

The students were watching what is happening between him and Luna "Hahaha~ Sure and can you treat my wrist? It probably injured as well?" Yamamoto asked and she nodded in response.

After treating the injured student and Yamamoto, Yamamoto faced Luna "Hahaha~ Luna you're up and you're serving." He said as he tossed her the ball.

Luna catches the ball and nodded as she went to the serving line, she was about to serve it when.

"Oi Dame-Luna," Luna faced her younger sister "Don't you dare mess up or you're going to regret it." Miki hissed out, Luna nodded.

On the side lines Knuckle and Asari was holding G back from going over to kill her, _"Go Luna show them what you can do!" _Giotto yelled out.

Luna responded _"Don't worry I will, maybe I'll have a little fun as well~" _she smirked which got all Primo and his Guardians shivers down their spine.

"_For now there isn't going to be Dame-Luna. No holding back."_ Luna told them and they nodded while feeling sorry to the opponents that is on the other side.

Luna took off her glasses and hanged them in the middle of the shirt, the student saw this and thinking _'W-Wow, she is prettier than Miki without her glasses' _boys began to blush at the site, they can clearly see her sky blue eyes really clear.

Miki who was furious at her older sister beauty, Luna didn't care much about her beauty, she tossed the ball in the air and spiked it to the other side, it bounced off the grounded and hit one of the students in the face Luna smirked at this about no-one show it.

Everyone was silence and shocked of what just happen that Dame-Luna just spiked the ball, Yamamoto break the silence by hitting her on the back and telling his team that they can still win, everyone agree and starting counting, while Luna who just hitting the ball at the ground but it kept re-bouncing and hitting people face, Miki who was just jumping blocking the balls, thanks to the bullet that Reborn shoot in her legs before Luna entered the game is still effective.

Giotto, G and Asari was cheering on Luna, Knuckles was yelling 'EXTREMEE', Lampo who was quietly watching the game, Daemon was laughing his 'Nufufu~' laugh and Alaude just smirked at the site where the ball re-bounce and hitting someone in the face or body parts.

* * *

**DURING THE GAME WITH REBORN**

Reborn who was up on the balcony watching the whole game with interest? "Interesting game don't you think so Leon?" the little green chameleon nodded.

Reborn continued to watched Miki who starting to feel tired from the guarding she did, Reborn frown at the site of his student and he decide to help out a little bit. Leon changed on a sniper and he shoot two bullets which hit Miki on the legs, Miki felt something off and she jumping, but the jumped was higher than the net, the person on the other side was shocked he hit the ball and it hit her chest.

Leon changed back and Reborn petted it "That was jumping bullet; it helps the user jump really high. Heh? Baka-Miki good luck and keep jumping." Reborn smirked.

He continued to watch the game when it was Luna turn to be on the court. She was getting ready to serve the ball, he felt a chill when she smirk _'She's up to something' _Reborn though. Reborn watched her with her glasses _'Heh! She's twice has pretty without her glasses.' _Reborn though as he continued to watch and to his surprise and shock by the speed of the ball at Luna has hit the opponent faces, he was quietly chuckling at the site of Luna the ball with keeps re-bouncing and hitting people faces or body parts.

* * *

**BACK TO THE GAME**

Class 2-A won at the set matches and everyone was cheering, no-one notices that Luna disappeared after the match is over, Miki and Reborn is at the back of the school talking to Gokudera Hayato who re-used that Miki is Vongola Decimo. Luna who was there listening to everything, she saw that Gokudera had attacked Miki with dynamites and so on the battle between Miki and Gokudera. Miki won in the end by saving him when the dynamites fell on the ground around him and was about to explode but he was saved.

Gokudera was shock and astonished by Miki who has saved and "Juudaime please forgive me of my rudest." Gokudera said while bowing down facing her.

Luna was watching the whole thing was quiet impressed by this person loyalty _"Ne, ne Asari-nii," _catching his attention _"He the same as G-nii who is loyal to Gio-nii, isn't he?" _Luna asked Asari.

"_Ahaha~ Yes indeed Luna he is the same." _Asari replied whiling laughing and G glares at him.

"_SHUT UP YOU FLUKE-FREAK, WE ARE NOT THE SAME!_" G yelled in raged.

"_Nufufufu~ Oya, oya Pinky is angry, but I have to agree with the little princess. Your both the same. Nufufufu~" _Daemon said.

"_STUP UP, YOU MELON-HEAD FREAK! WE ARE NOT THE SAME AND MY HAIR IS RED NOT PINK!" _G yelled back at him, Daemon got a tick mark and the war began.

"_I shouldn't have asked that, my mistake." _Luna said as she sweatdrop at the site of Giotto friends arguing.

Luna ignored the fighting with Giotto and continued to watch the other scene that is happening between Reborn, Miki and Gokudera. "I'm sorry Juudaime for what I did. I promise to protect you with my life." Gokudera said in proudness.

'_Wao~ what a loyal person he is. He is exactly like G/G-nii.'_ Giotto and Luna though.

"Congrats, Baka-Miki you got yourself a subordinate." Reborn said.

But Miki didn't like him because he had try to kill her "NO! I DON'T WANT HIM, HE JUST TRIED TO KILL ME. THERE IS NO WAY I AM HAVING SOMEONE LIKE HIM IN MY FAMIGLIA." Miki yelled out in rage and left the school, leaving Gokudera and Reborn behind in shock in what she just said.

Reborn frowned at this. _'Baka-Miki you really are an idiot, ever heard of forgiveness at all.' _he though and took one more look a Gokudera who is having his head down in dark he left Gokudera afterwards.

Luna, Giotto and his friends watching in horror of what she said to him and feel sorry for the guy, Luna decided to talk to Gokudera. She walked up to him and gently tap his shoulders, Gokudera turned around seeing the older twin smiling. "What do you want, you copy?" Gokudera hissed which got Giotto and his guardians pissed off on what he said.

'_Nobody calls Luna a copy and gets away with it.' _They all though, expect for Luna who is trying to calm them down.

"_Guys calm down," _Luna began and all of them looked at her _"You can't really blame him for saying that, after what Miki has said. Right?" _She asked them and they all stopped and though about it and nodded of.

"_Right, were sorry about it." _They said to Luna and smiles at them and focus on Gokudera.

"I won't take that as an offence," Luna began talking, Gokudera eyes widen at her voice it was nice and calm voice and it was beautiful. He stared at her.

"I understand what it feels like to be reject from a person, well I am known as 'Dame-Luna' for a reason right, Nobody accepts me because I'm weak and useless, but you know," Gokudera stared at her speech and understands in her eyes relaxes sorrow but still innocent "Evens if no-ones understands or accepts, it's alright to make a new start to it. I will accept you Gokudera Hayato not as a subordinate but…," Gokudera looked down "But as a friend."

Gokudera eyes lit in happiness "Yes I will be gladly to accept umm… Sorry I never got your name all I know is that you the older sister of that copy." Gokudera said in shame.

Luna giggles "Luna, my name is Sawada Yuki Luna, but you can all be Luna. Gokuder- ah! No Hayato-kun right." Luna replied with a bright smile.

"Yes Luna-sama no 'Hime' sounds much better Hime-sama." Gokudera said with sparkles in his eyes. Luna sweatdropped at the name that Hayato gave her along with Giotto who was standing listening to the speech that his granddaughter was saying and was proud of her.

* * *

**Walking Home**

Hayato and Luna was walking home slowly they can chat, Luna told him why she doesn't talk and nodded in understanding the situation about her twin and school. "Hayato-kun, Can I ask you something? Luna asked Hayato. "Yes of course Hime-sama anything you want." Gokudera replied.

"OK! Are you somehow related to G Primo Strom Guardian." She asked which shock him.

Hayato nodded "Yes I am related to that Pink hair old man, my dad told me that I'm his descendant. Which I don't know how, but he does look like me except for the pink hair. And Hime-sama can I ask you something?"

Gokudera faced Luna who was trying to hold her laughter back as hard as she can, right now Knuckle, Asari and even Giotto was trying to hold G back from killing him of what he said while yelling _"MY HAIR IS NOT PINK IT"S RED, YOU HEAR RED I TELL YOU AND I AM NOT AN OLD MAN YOU LITTLE BASTARD BRAT!"_, Lampo and Daemon who was laughing almost have tears in their eyes and Alaude just smirking at the answer Hayato replied.

"H-H-Hime-sama are you alright?" Hayato asked Luna who was now having problem with breathing she nodded.

"Y-y-yes I-I'm f-f-fine, H-H-Hayato d-d-don't w-worry." Luna stuttered, she got the breathing back to normal.

"So what is it you what to ask me Hayato-kun." Luna said with a smile.

Hayato smiled "How did you know about this Hime-sama, Reborn-san told me that you know nothing of Mafia. Are you somehow related to Vongola Primo as well, I was told by Reborn that you a related especially by your appearance." Gokudera answered.

"lie' I know more than he thinks, I know that Reborn is the World Great Hitman and he is to trained Vongola Decimo by Nono and my idiotic father, he knows nothing about me. I'm sort of a hacker you see, not well known but average hacker. And yes I am related to him Vongola Primo or Gio-nii has I call him, is my Great-great-great Grandfather you see and my appearance I look exactly like him without my glasses through you could say like a little female copy of him, well I am his descendant after all." Luna replied, Gokudera was shocked what he has heard.

Luna and Hayato kept chatting until they headed their own way. "Good-bye Hime-sama I'll head this way now. I'll see you tomorrow." Hayato said.

"Yeah, remember Hayato you must no tell anyone what I told you especially Reborn and remember that I don't talk that school." Luna said. Hayato nod his head in understanding and waved good-bye.

Luna started walking home _"Well~ today was quite interesting and funny." _Giotto said.

"_I agree Gio-nii, Hayato is a smart and nice person by he a short temper like G-nii, I can see why he is G-nii descendant." _Luna said to Giotto and he nodded his head.

"_Che, I don't like him at all. That f*****g brat called me Pinky old man and MY HAIR IS NOT PINK IT'S RED, HE IS SO LUCKY THAT I DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM. NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I WILL KILL HIM, YOU HEAR ME KILL HIM!" _G yelled in outraged.

Everyone sweatdropped at him.

"_G! WERE HEARD YOU TO THE EXTREME LOUDEST!" _Knuckle yelled with his fist in the air.

"Yare, yare~ that brat is exactly like him. How troublesome." Lampo muttered, G glares at him making him whine and hide behind Luna, who is trying to calm him down.

* * *

**Wao! That's the longest chapter that I wrote so far. Well~ Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review. And tell me What you think of this story so far? Please!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

13th January 2015


End file.
